Chase (part 1)
This is the movie adventure based on the Disney movie Bolt, starring Chase as Bolt, Katie as Penny, Cali as Mittens, and Maragold as Rhino. Intro: "My Good Boy" (One morning at the Silverlake Rescue Shelter, the man there turns the closed sign to open) (The shelter is having an "Adopt-a-Puppy" since some of their dogs had puppies) (A little German Shepherd wakes up from sleeping) (He plays with a carrot squeaky toy) (He then sees a little girl, Katie, walk in the shelter and look at him) (The pup then chases his tail really fast) Katie: I want him. (The man understands her choice and gives her the pup) (She then places a collar on him that says: Chase) You're so cute! (Chase licks her a lot) Hey! *giggles* And slobbery. But your my good boy, Chase. (She hugs him) (She and Chase are so happy) 2 Years Later.... (2 years later) (Katie and Chase are in the park) (She gets a phone call) Katie: Hello? (On the other end is a scientist, who looks desperate) Man: Katie, I don't have much time! Katie: Daddy, are you okay? Katie's Dad: Something's come up at work. Daddy's not going to be able to come home for a while. Katie: I don't understand. Katie's Dad: You can't go back to the house, Katie. Katie: But what do I do now? Katie's Dad: Don't worry. You have Chase. I've altered him. (There's a flashback shown where Chase is in the lab) (The screen shows him being altered and a golden star appears on his back side) He can protect you now. (Chase has a new determination in his eyes) Tracking Dr. Calico (A while later, Katie and Chase are on top of a building) (Katie uses a pair of super-binoculars to see what's going on inside one of the rooms) (A man contacts Dr. Calico, an evil scientist who is Chase's arch-nemesis) Katie: There he is, Dr. Calico. (She lets Chase see too) (He growls at the sight of him) Chase: *quietly* The green eyed man... (Katie views what's going on) Man: Have you gotten him to talk? Dr. Calico: Oh, our guest will talk one way or another. (One of his minions pushes Katie's Dad in, who is strapped to a chair) Katie's Dad: Never! I'll never talk! Katie: *Gasp* Daddy! Dr. Calico: You're beginning to urk me, Professor. I am irked! Has the package arrived yet? Man: I'm sending an agent to pick it up. Dr. Calico: Good. I'll be waiting for it. It will surely make him talk for sure. (A while later, the agent left the building and went in an alley) (Katie and Chase are reading magazines, so he doesn't recognize them) (Katie sees it's clear) (She drops her magazine, "Tiger-Beat") Katie: Chase, let's go! (Chase drops his magazine, "Chic-Pup") (They both follow the agent into the alley) (However, they reach a dead end and they don't see the agent anywhere) (Suddenly, they hear a car, which belongs to the agent) (The agent is after Katie, who is "The package") (Chase charges at the car) (The car goes flying and Chase is the one who doesn't even have a single scratch) (Katie knocks at the car window) (The agent lowers it) Agent: What? Katie: Where's Calico? Agent: I'm not telling you anything. (A while later, Chase is holding his car over a giant bridge) Bolivia! Bolivia! Calico's in Bolivia! Near Lake Rodagrotto! (He's rather tell than be dropped off a giant bridge) Katie: Lake Rodagrotto, I should've known. (Katie and Chase then see Dr. Calico's minions coming their way) Chase, Zoom-Zoom! (Chase gets her call) (He places the car down) (Katie pulls a folded scooter and a helmet out of her backpack and quickly unfolds it) (She tosses a rope to Chase) (He grabs it and he helps Katie go fast on her scooter) On the Chase (The two hurry down the city streets to get away from the minions) (Katie touches a button on her helmet) (It shows plane take-offs) Katie: Bolivia. There's a flight leaving in 10 minutes! Let's hurry, Chase! (Chase runs even faster) (Some of the minions on the motor are catching up) (They are about to use their weapons, Shock-Claws) (One of the minions is holding a bomb) (He tosses it on a gasoline truck, which is driving right next to a school bus) Chase, fetch! (Chase let's go of the rope and runs to get the bomb) (He gets the bomb off the truck) (Some of the kids, a boy and a girl who are twins, on the bus notice him) Twins: A puppy! Cool! (Chase runs over the vehicles and then jumps off the highway on top of a train) (He runs along the train) (He gets confronted by a helicopter, operated by one of the minions) (He shoots lasers out of his eyes at the helicopter) (The copter explodes so loud, a cup from across the city is tipped over) (One of the motorcycle minions tries to grab Katie with his Shock-Claw, but she swiftly dodges the attack and he shocks one of the other minions) (Chase hurries back to Katie) (He jumps over a helicopter in one leap) (He then jumps over to the motorcycle minion and leaves the bomb on top of his head) (The minion tosses it up in the air) (The bomb lands on the helicopter, which explodes) (The minion accidentally shocks himself) (Chase and Katie now hurry together) Katie: Good boy! (She notices the sign that leads to the airport) Airport! (Suddenly, they screech to a stop) Uh-oh! (A bunch of cars, helicopters, and motorcycles head their way) Chase, speak. (Chase puts his front left paw a step ahead, and his back right paw a step behind) (He lowers his head and....) Chase: *Barks* (The bark creates a sonic blast that destroys several of the vehicles) (One of the minions jumps off and dodges all the falling vehicle) (Katie pulls out a camera) (Chase gets close to her) Katie: Mission accomplish! (She takes a picture) (She picks Chase up and looks at the photo) That's a keeper. (Chase growls at some of the broken vehicles) It's okay, boy. You saved the day again. (She carries him over to a trailer and closes the door) (The door has Chase's name on it) (A bell rings) (And people start to carry the broken parts and raise the set) (It was all an act) Boom mic (Later, most of the crew and cast, which play some of the minor characters walk into the screening room) (The screening shows Chase and Katie heading to the airport) (Then, when Katie says "Chase, speak.", they notice something on the screen) Director: Boom mic! Lady: We got a boom mic. Man: It's a boom mic.... (One of the crew members lowers the boom mic he's holding) Director: Chase could've seen that? (Behind him is a lady, who he doesn't know) Lady: Does it matter if the pup sees a boom mic? (The Director notices her) Director: Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but who are you? Ms. Goodway: Ms. Goodway, from the network. Director: Of course, Ms. Goodway from the network. Tell me, (He points to a picture of Chase) what do you see? Ms. Goodway: Uh, the pup? Director: The pup she says. Oh, poor, poor Ms. Goodway from the network. Ms. Goodway: Then what do you see? Director: Well, if I say what I see, the producer might demote to cart-driver. Believe me, I don't want that; I'm better with boats. I'll just say what the producer would see. A sensational pup with great powers and he believes it's all real. And even believes that the girl he loves is in danger. Ms. Goodway: So who is his owner? Director: She is his owner in both reality and not-reality. But making Chase believe everything is real is not easy. It's why we don't reshoot; it's why we don't miss marks; and it's why we don't let him see boom mics! Because, Ms. Goodway from the network, if Chase believes it, the audience believes it. Ms. Goodway: So he sees all that? Well, let me tell you something. The younger audience always loves the happy endings, and all the special effects, and the relationship between Chase and Katie. But unfortunately, the 18-35 year olds are finding the show too predictable: the girl's in trouble, the pup saves her from the creepy cat man, there always a happy ending. Listen, other shows have cliff-hangers, and long story plots, and a need to see them all. These shows have high ratings while you are only getting positive reviews from the immature public and the older public. But you can't let a show always has a happy ending. The 18-35 year olds are not happy with always happy. Instead of focusing on making it real, you should find ways from forcing adults from forbidding their children from watching the show! Listen, I'll come back next week to watch your shooting, and I'll see if you manage to change that. But if the next episode makes you drop even a half rating point, the network says told me to fire everyone for the program, starting with that producer! (She opens the door) How's that for real? (She leaves the room and closes the door behind her) Protecting Katie (Meanwhile, Katie places the photo of her and Chase on the wall on the trailer) (There are a lot of pictures with the two of them together) (Chase is standing guard at the door) Katie: It's okay, Chase. You saved me again. You want some dinner? (She pours some kibble in a bowl) (Chase doesn't even budge) (Katie tosses a ball to him) Go get it, Chase! (Chase doesn't move) (Katie looks through his stuff and finds his favorite toy) Chase, look who I found. It's your old buddy.... Mr. Carrot! (She pulls out the carrot toy that Chase was playing with when she adopted him) (Chase is more focused on guarding) (Katie places the toy down) (She sees that she has to go) (She walks towards the door) (Chase gets worried) I'm sorry, Chase. You know I have to go. (She hugs him) (She leaves the trailer) (Her mom and .... her agent.... are outside waiting for her) Katie's Agent: That was incredible, as always! Katie: Mom, can I Chase home this week? Katie's Mom: Of course you can. Katie's Agent: You were the star of the show, along with Chase. Katie: So can I take Chase home? Katie's Agent: As a friend, I would say "YES!" But as your agent, I need to remind you that this is Chase's world. Katie: But I want to take him home! Katie's Agent: Oh, look at you. You know, I have a daughter of my own. Love of my life, and I would trade her for you! You know, let's put a pin on this conversation. (He holds a pretend pin and pokes it in the air) Boop! See, all settled. (Katie's Mom looks annoyed at the agent) (She then comforts Katie) C'mon, now! Let's get you ready for your big photo shoot. (They leave the set) Tormenting Cats (Right at that moment, the cats that play Dr. Calico's cats approach Chase's trailer) Zap: So, he like, never leaves the set? Dixie: Listen, you're new. He thinks we're bad guys. Believe me, doing this is one of very few things I enjoy in reality. (They climb up to the top of the trailer and head to the top opening) Listen, when I start, I start with an evil laugh. *laughs evilly* (Chase notices them) Chase: It's you two! Dixie: You may have won today, Chase. But in the end, we will get your Katie. Chase: That's what you think! You both chose to follow the path of darkness, which will one day lead to your total and complete doom! (Dixie and Zap look at each other) Zap: Whoa... You weren't kidding. (They both look at Chase) Dixie: Listen, our master has a plan. And he will soon execute it. Zap: Yeah! And then... he will execute... her! Dixie: Nice. Chase: I would super-bark you both back into the hole you crawl out of, but I need you alive because I have a message for your master. Tell him that-- Dixie: Wait, wait. Is it a long message? Because I have bad remembering skills. Chase: Ugh! Just listen! Tell him that-- Dixie: Wait, I have an idea. You remember the first half and I'll remember the second half, then we'll pass it to the master together. Chase: Fine! Do that! Now listen up! Tell him I won't rest, won't leave, won't give up, until Katie is safe from his clutches! And-- Dixie: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. I was like "what?" and I was like "huh?". Zap: Feeling's mutual. Dixie: We'll pass it on to the master best we can. (She leaves) Zap: By the way, huge fan. See ya! (She leaves too) Chase: Hey! Come back here, you miserable, humiliating, gross, excuses for-- (From the outside, it sounds like he's barking) (Zap and Dixie walk into their pet carriers) Dixie: Dogs. Chase: Cats! (Chase lies down) Don't worry, Katie. I won't let anything happen to you. (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies